Untitled
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Hidup itu lingkaran setan dan surga di saat bersamaan./OneShot/SasuSasku/NO FLAMES/Enjoy!


**UNTITLED**

**Original disclaimer applied.**

**Main idea belongs to Uchiha Bersaudara.**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, and other warnings.**

**FLAMES are UN-NEEDED.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

"Hidup itu lingkaran setan―"

"―dan surge di saat bersamaan."

Sasuke berjengit mendengar siapa yang melanjutkan kalimatnya. Semua begitu sulit. Saat dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Ia tercekat.

"Maaf, tuan. Boleh aku duduk di sini? Tak ada tempat kosong di sekitar sini,"suara gadis di depannya membuatnya menoleh.

"Hn, silahkan," Sasuke menjawab tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan sang gadis.

"Tak biasanya seorang petinggi perusahaan mempunyai waktu luang di saat seperti ini," Sakura―gadis itu, membuka pembicaraan sesaat setelah ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Menyinggungku, eh?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada lemah. Ia memutar kepalanya menghadap Sakura. Gadis dengan blus kantoran sepertinya. Abu-abu.

"Apa aku menyinggungmu? Maaf kalau begitu. Hanya meluapkan isi hati," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Membetulkan letak kacamata di batang hidungnya.

"Lari dari kenyataan, bukan begitu?" Sasuke menaikkan sedikit sudut kanan bibirnya. Tangannya meraih kacamatanya. Meloloskan benda itu dari wajahnya.

"Bukan lari―sebetulnya, hanya perlu nafas segar," Sakura melipat kakinya dan meletakkan tas tangannya tepat di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Terlalu klise, nona," Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Dan kau tidak lebih baik dariku, tuan," Sakura tersenyum manis. Unsur mengejek jelas terpeta di senyumnya.

"Jadi, apa? Tuntutan? Perjodohan? Masa depan?" Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka. Menemukan prang yang mempunyai masalah yang sama dengannya memang sulit. Mengapa tidak mencoba saling berbagi?

"_Well_, semuanya," Sakura memijat pelipisnya perlahan.

"Separah itukah?" Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

"Lebih parah dari yang pernah kau bayangkan," Sakura meloloskan kacamatanya perlahan.

"Biar kutebak, kau sedang berurusan dengan hal kedua, kali ini. Apa aku salah?" Sasuke berkata seraya menyeringai tipis.

"Sepertinya kau juga dalam masalah yang sama," Sakura berhenti memijat pelipisnya. Menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinga.

"Ya. Terikat," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Wajahnya tampak sendu.

"Bahkan saat kau belum memutuskan untuk terikat. Lucu sekali," Sakura melemaskan punggungnya dengan bersandar pada punggung bangku taman.

"Permainan takdir, bukankah terdengar lebih baik?" Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Perasaanya tidak baik belakangan ini.

"Tidak lebih baik dari kenyataannya," Sakura tertawa remeh. Matanya mengamati sepatu berhak miliknya.

"Kau percaya takdir, nona?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Pijatan di pelipisnya telah berhenti.

"Benang merah tak terlihat, eh? Bahkan takdir itu tak terlihat, tapi harus dipercaya," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Terikat saat tak ingin terikat. Bahkan bebas pun punya batasan," Sasuke membuka matanya. Mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

"Aku bahkan lupa apa artinya kebebasan. Kekangan yang tertunda," Sakura tertawa sendu. Semuanya berputar cepat di kepalanya. Tapi tak memusingkan.

"Takdir ya? Garis tak terlihat yang mengarahkan kita pada tujuan. Bahkan tujuan yang tak diinginkan," Sasuke memandang sendu pandangan di depannya.

"Membuat ikatan tanpa persetujuan. Mengubah arah haluan. Bukankah kejam?" Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat.

"Lebih kejam dari yang pernah kau bayangkan. Bahkan menghilangkan sekecap tawa," Sasuke masih memandang ke depan. Tak mengalihkan pandangan. Tak ingin menghilangkan perasaan nyaman yang jarang bertandang ini.

"_Yeah_, aku bahkan lupa caranya tertawa," Sakura memainkan kacamata di genggamannya.

"Semua hal terlalu klise, bahkan untuk anak sekecil mereka," Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada anak kecil di depan mereka.

"Mereka inspirasi," Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian di depan mereka.

"Inspirasi. Penunjang masa depan, eh? Atau justru jadi _boomerang_?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia baru memperhatikan pemuda itu sekarang.

"Keduanya. Dan lagi-lagi disaat yang bersamaan. Benar-benar, dunia sudah tak pada porosnya," Sasuke melonggarkan dasi dari kerah kemejanya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa mau mereka. Terlalu sepihak," Sakura masih menatap Sasuke.

"Sisi kemanusiaan seakan tenggelam. Kebutaan," Sasuke balas menatap Sakura.

"Ya. Perasaan ikut terabaikan," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Ikut tenggelam dalam kegelapan," Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan. Waktu terasa sangat berharga kali ini. Entahlah. Ambigu. Semua terasa begitu. Bersama dengan gadis ini seolah melihat refleksinya. Mereka seolah saling mengisi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, tuan?" Sakura menghela napas perlahan.

"_Yeah_, terikat dalam hubungan yang tak diinginkan. Dan sudah beberapa bulan berjalan. Menyedihkan," Sasuke merasa lebih lepas. Dia belum pernah bertemu gadis ini sebelumnya. Tapi rasanya tak salah untuk berbagi pengalaman. Perasaan ini… nyaman.

"Kau kurang beruntung," Sakura terkekeh mengejek.

"Apa bedanya denganmu?" Sasuke menoleh. Memperhatikan hidung mancung lawan bicaranya.

"Setidaknya aku lebih beruntung―walau tidak seberuntung itu. Baru dihadapkan dengan hal seperti itu, membuatku jengah," Sakura balas menatap lawannya. Jauh ke dalam mata kelam Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau bisa menolak?" Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tak ada kesempatan. Mereka terlalu sepihak," Sakuura menggeleng pelan. Mengingat kejadian semalam saat ia dipertemukan dengan 'calon takdirnya'. Ia tak bisa mengelak. Bicara satu kata bagaikan pelanggaran.

"Mereka melihat dari mata mereka. Tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Tak peka," Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan. Berbicara dengan gadis ini seperti menumpahkan duanianya. Semua yang ada dalam benaknya tertuang rapi dalam wadah.

"Tak ingin peka tepatnya. Burung dalam sangkar emas," Sakura melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa mengartikan semuanya. Ini terlalu cepat. Ia tak pernah merasa senyaman ini dengan orang yang baru pertama ia temui. Semua terasa pas. Sesuai takaran.

"Kau tau, tak mudah mencari teman bicara yang nyaman sepertimu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Menolehkan kepalanya.

"Begitu juga denganmu. Kesamaan perspektif, mungkin," Sakura menolehkan kembali kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Tersenyum.

"Ya. Dan takdir kembali mempermainkanku," Sasuke menatap dalam mata Sakura. Manik itu redup. Rapuh. Entah mengapa perasaan ingin melindungi muncul.

"Bukan hanya dirimu. Aku―kita," Sakura tetap fokus dengan apa yang terlihat di depannya. Manik kelam itu kosong. Haus akan kasih sayang. Sendu.

Mereka semakin mendekat. Hembus napas saling mengitar. Mencekat penciuman masing-masing. Waktu tetap berjalan seiring jarak mereka tertutup.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Saling melepaskan kekecewaan masing-masing. Melepas ego yang lama terpendam. Mencurahkan perasaan yang tak tersampaikan. Ciuman ini… gambaran keputus asaan. Dan sensasi mengaggumkan. Lagi, disaat yang bersamaan.

Mereka saling menundukkan kepala masing-masing. Saling melepaskan. Saling membunuh perasaan―sebelum tumbuh dan menyakitkan.

"Cinta pandangan pertama ya?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Aku kira itu hanya sebuah dongeng. Aku tak pernah percaya―sebelumnya," Sakura ikut terkekeh dalam tundukannya. Menyembunyikan rona merah tipis pada pipinya.

"Aku membuatmu percaya, apa aku terlalu percaya diri?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Jemarinya menyentuh dagu Sakura. Memaksa manic Sakura bersirobok dengan miliknya.

"Tidak. Kau benar," Sakura tersenyum manis. Kelegaan dan kesenduan. Berbaur. Bersamaan.

Ponsel mereka saling menyahut. Menandakan mimpi harus terbangun. Dengan kekeh pelan mereka meraih ponsel dalam jas mereka. Menjawab dengan bola mata yang saling berputar bosan. Dihadapkan pada kenyataan.

"_God_! 'Calon takdir', eh?" Sasuke bertanya, juga merutuk.

"Hm. Sama sepertimu, bukan?" Sakura kembali memasukkan ponsel dalam saku jasnya.

"Hn. Tertampar oleh kenyataan," Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di bangku taman.

"Tak semulus keinginan, tuan…?" Sakura menjawab. Bertanya sekaligus.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau, nona…?" Sasuke menjawab pelan. Dan balik bertanya.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Tak menyangka, rekan bisnis rupanya," Sakura terkejut sesaat. Tawa hambar keluar selanjutnya.

"Ya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," Sasuke berpikir heran. Uchiha dan Haruno. Saling mengikat. Namun tak dapat…terikat?

"Aku masih amatir," Sakura tersenyum kecut. Baru beberapa minggu ia menduduki kursi itu untuk menggantikan ayahnya.

"Dalam hal…?" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Takdir, bisnis…" Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Perasaan," mereka berkata bersamaan. Sasuke seolah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia tak pernah senyaman ini. Tak pernah selepas ini. Sakura merasa lega. Ia tak pernah berbagi sebanyak ini dengan siapa pun. Perasaan ini menyenangkan. Dan menyakitkan… kembali disaat yang bersamaan. Bagi keduanya.

"Aku ingin membekukan waktu," Sasuke berujar pelan.

"Sayangnya hal itu hanya terjadi dalam imajinasimu, khayalanmu," Sakura menjawab pelan.

"Kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan," Sasuke teratwa mengejek. Mengejek dirinya sendiri. Seperti anak kecil.

"Dan waktu memang harus berjalan," Sakura berkata seraya menengok jam yang melilit pergelangan tangannya.

"Setidaknya aku pernah merasakan kemanusiaan," Sasuke berkata dengan mata yang menatap gadis di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau membuatku mengerti apa yang sering dibicarakan sahabat pirangku," Sakura melepas sanggul rambutnya.

"Ya. Sahabat pirangku juga sering mengocehkan hal ini," Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah meloloskan untaian rambut merah mudanya.

"Cinta," mereka kembali menyahut bersama. Tertawa bersama akan kebodohan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi. Kembali menghadapi kenyataan," Sakura beranjak dari duduknya setelah meraih tasnya.

"Begitu pula aku," Sasuke meraih ponsel pada bangku taman dan segera beranjak mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Aku tak berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," Sasuke berkata ringan.

"Aku justru tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi," Sakura menjawab sama ringannya dengan Sasuke, dengan kekehan pelan. Mereka tersenyum. Melirik satu sama lain. Senyum ini senyum bahagia… dan sendu. Kembali bersamaan.

"Selamat tinggal," mereka melenggang menuju haluan masing-masing. Melupakkan pertemuan seperti takdir yang baru terjadi. Mengubur perasaan yang hadir tiba-tiba tanpa permisi.

Cinta itu klise―menurut mereka. Mereka tak mau saling menyakiti―jika itu cara mencintai. Tak selamanya yang kita ingini akan terpenuhi. Pengorbanan merupakan hal pasti dalam meniti kehidupan. Aku memang belum banyak mengerti semua ini. Tapi aku mencoba untuk memaknai apa yang pernah aku alami.

Di sini aku hanya ingin berbagi. Hal yang terjadi dengan durasi cepat, bukan tak mempunyai arti. Justru mereka yang mengajari kita untuk mengerti. Hal sekecil apa pun, Tuhan menghendaki segalanya. Walau hanya garis tak terlihat, benang merah yang transparan, takdir itu ada. Dan mereka patut dipercaya.

Cinta tak selamanya berbalas. Merupakan yang tak terbalas, apakah salah? Tidak. Apakah benar? Belum tentu. Semua hal mempunyai makna dan resiko masing-masing. Dan aku siap menjadi sandaran siapa pun. Yang bersedia duduk dan bersandar padaku. Aku hanya bangku taman. Banyak cerita yang telah kulihat dari pandanganku. Tak jarang mereka bahagia. Tak jarang pula kesedihan terpeta. Mungkin hidup seperti itu, mungkin. Karena selama apa pun aku hanya bisa melihat. Aku hanya benda mati―tak lebih.

.

.

Heylooww~ Ehehehe^^v *senyum rubah a la Naruto* D00h, muncul lagi nih yak saya yaaak:') _Gomen_, malah apdet oneshot ini ;_; Ambil aku sekarang tuhan ;-; *ngikutin Raditya Dika* Apaan sih authornya gajelas-_- Hahaha XD Maaf ya, canggung-.-" Udah lama ngga muncul tiba-tiba muncul rasanya canggung -.-a

Oiya, selamat membaca yaa! ;) *telat* Gimana?._. Ngga tau kenapa tibatiba saia pengen bikin ff begini:") Maaf kalau ancurr;-; Pasti ancur yaah?;-; Maaph:") Jadi di sini itu kayak cinta ngga berbalas gitu #eeaaa :')

Jadi ceritanya mereka sama-sama eksekutif muda gituu. Mereka dijodohin sama orang tua mereka masing-masing. Padahal mereka belum mau tunangan, bahkan belum mau pacaran. Intinya, mereka nemu orang yang mereka suka di waktu yang ngga tepat. Dan kalaupun mereka mau lanjut suka, mereka malah bakal nyakitin masing-masing. Makanya mereka bilang selamat tinggal. Mereka ngga mau saling bersama kalau caranya menyakiti satu sama lain.

Ngerti ngga?._.v Engga ya?._. Maksudnya―pokoknya gitu deh Susah dijelasin:') Okeokee, syudah dulu cuap-cuapnya^^ Maaf aku ngga belum bisa bikin ff yang hepi ending;;_;; Ngga tau kenapa ngga pernah dapet feel hepinya ;;-;; Mungkin belum boleh bikin hepi ending kali ya:')

Okee, kebanyakan ngomong ini authornya-.-v Hehehe, tinggalkan review yaa^^ Kalau pun silent reader juga gapapa^^ Yang penting terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu andaa~~ **NO FLAMES** yaa^^

Aku lagi coba bikin ff crime nih, kira-kira publish ngga ya?._. bakalan multichip sih._. Ehehehe^^

**Thanks for Reading **

**Uchiha Bersaudara – Uchiha –piip-**


End file.
